


"im not sure what to title this as, so: i love you"

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, The effects of radiation finally catch up to gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: It's the end of the world as we know it and we felt fine (we need some time alone)
Relationships: Gary Boylan/Jordan Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"im not sure what to title this as, so: i love you"

"It's going to be fine," He says. He lies. Gary has walked through the worlds where everything is silent; he knows the way Jordan laughs and breathes and grins in every emotion named and a million more that were left Unknown. He is lying.

He smiles, ignoring the urge to cough. "I'm not-" he starts, before breaking into a fit that wracks his nerves and leaves him dizzy. Jordan catches him (like he always has) and holds him (like he always has). "I'm going to die,"

Hands tighten around his own, hot and damp, either from the lightless flame or the fear. "You're not," Jordan repeats. "You can't-" 

Gary smiles, again. It is thin, weak. 

"I- I should have caught it, then, earlier-" (Jordan ignores the feverish pitch of his skin.)

"100 percent mortality rate, Jordan," He shifts closer to him, the wheat curling from the heat and the sky painfully blue. "Let me- let me just enjoy this with you," 

Silence. 

Jordan lets out a shaky breath, and presses a kiss to the taller man's forehead. 


End file.
